Team MoonFire Trilogy, Novella 1:A Tail of Ninetales
by MeganNG
Summary: When Megan, a human transformed into a Vulpix, and her best friend, an Eevee named Eva, receive a seemingly ordinary mission they just couldn't refuse, the two of them are thrown into an adventure unlike any other. With evil lurking in the shadows, can Megan summon up the courage to once again save the world...Solo? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prolouge

_**PROLOUGE**_

* * *

**"S**o how is he, Doctor?"

"...Not so good... These are, without a doubt, the flames of a Houndoom, so your son was clearly attacked my one... Do you know any Houndoom around these parts?"

"Y-yes... His Father was a Houndoom."

"...Then I'd personally call this child abuse."

The golden Vulpix awoke in unbearable pain. He felt as if hot magma was running through his bloodstream, and was slowly burning away at his insides. Not only did it hurt on the outside, it hurt on the inside, too. And literally.

"What should we do? We can't _possibly_-"

"**Melissa**, It _has_ to be done. I can _assure_ you he will be fine..."

The Vulpix heard the voice of somebody else, but is seemed so distant and far away... Then, he noticed the pain was slowly beginning to fade.

"...Ugh..."

Staggering, he stood up, and slowly opened his eyelids to reveal his frightening eyes; they were voidlike, and as red as blood, and all he had for pupils were half-inch wide, pitch black slits. His vision was still blurry, but he could see clearly enough to make out two creatures: His Mother, a beautiful blue-eyed Ninetales, and a brown-eyed Ambipom wearing a lab coat. As his vision became clearer, he saw that the Ambipom seemed to be holding a golden stone with a flame pattern on it. Was that a...?

"Oh thank _Arceus_. He has awakened." The Ambipom said, putting a paw of his forehead in relief.

His Mother, Melissa, walked up to him, shaking in fear of her son's condition. "...How do you feel, sweetie?" She whispered to him, her voice obviously filled with worry.

He wanted to tell his mother that he was he was fine, but he wasn't. His own Father had nearly _killed_ him, for crying out loud. Even though he could now barely feel the pain, he knew it was still there, and he still felt weak.

...But how...?

"In case you are wondering, I am using my psychic powers to absorb your pain temporarily." The Ambipom told him.

...What...? Wasn't Ambipom supposed to be a Normal type? How could he possibly-

"Psychic type hidden power." He told him. "With it, I can also read minds. It is _very_ useful."

The Amipom then held out the stone he was holding, and the Vulpix gasped. Indeed, it was exactly what he thought it was: It was a fire stone.

"Wha-what do you think you're DOING?!" He managed to call out. That alone made him feel as if some of his energy had been sucked out of him, and before he knew it, he was on the ground once more.

The Ambipom replied, "Don't worry. I will have to release my grip on you, but this is the only way you can survive your injuries... Or so I think." Melissa stepped back, knowing what the Ambipom was going to do. The Vulpix stared at her, feeling alone. "M-mom..." He managed to croak out weakly. "...Should this... Really be... Done...?" She nodded sadly in response. Then said, with a tone to match: "Yes... Yes it should." The Vulpix now knew he had no other choice. He had to evolve, or die.

"Are you ready, Vulpix?" The Ambipom asked, with a voice of concern. Was he perhaps just as unsure...?

"...Doctor?"

"...Yes, Melissa?"

"...It's Kyuu."

"Pardon?"

"...His name is Kyuu."

"_Ah_!" The Ambipom said. "Well then... Are you ready to evolve... Er, _Kyuu_?"

"Y-yes... I guess so..." The Vulpix, or rather Kyuu, whispered with hardly any strength left. "...It's now... Or never..."

"Now or never..." Melissa and the Ambipom whispered/repeated in unison. After that, the Ambipom placed the fire stone on Kyuu's cheek...

Instantly, the Vulpix felt the pain rush back through him. His senses, once again, became disoriented. He wanted to scream and shriek, but his throat constricted and became dry. He felt the hot, smooth surface of the stone being pressed against his cheek; he felt its power surge through his body, and his body began to alter. His bloodstained, golden fur began to fall off, but was quickly replaced with shiny, silver bristles all over his body. He grew in size, and his six orange tails split into nine silver tails with light blue tips. His snout grew in length, and the curly orange hair on his head fell of as well, but was quickly replaced with a fluffy crest the same color of his now silver fur. His eyes stayed the same, however.

The wounds on his body closed and began to heal, and, for a split second, the pain was , the joy he felt in losing the pain was short lived. He felt his insides twist and turn in agony, as if he hadn't eaten in over a month. The power of the stone was still pumping into him, even though the changes were complete. He felt as if giant talons of flame were tearing and ripping into his body as he became one with the stone. The changes suddenly stopped. The shiny Vulpix-now-Ninetales stood back up on quivering legs, his internal pain still devouring his insides. He opened his eyes, and saw his Mother. He tried to walk over to her, but, by accident, stepped on one of his own tails.

And that's where it all went wrong.

Instantly, Kyuu felt the terrible hunger, not for food, but for domination, murder, and sexual torture, and the colors that he once knew, blue, green, yellow, and such, were now only red. He could only see red...just..._red_...

Melissa watched her son in horror. His breaths were suddenly short and ragged. No! This isn't natural; this wasn't supposed to happen!

The blue-eyed Ninetales walked gingerly up to her son. "Kyuu... are you alright?!" she asked, worriedly.

The creature of fire turned his head to look at the thing that had been brave, and foolish, enough to come near him. He glared at her through piercing eyes. She was utterly terrified.

To him, that was the way it should be.

"Your Son Kyuu is no more," he said with a demonic voice, which was frightening enough to make even a Braviary shudder in fear. "I am **Ky****uubi**."Melissa backed away from the beast the stone had made her son. "...You... are not my son..." she whispered, as tears filled her eyes. The Ambipom stepped up, yelling, "Good _gracious_ Kyuu! Have you lost your mind!?" "Like I said, I am no longer Kyuu!" he bellowed at him. Then, Kyuu, or rather Kyuu_bi_, pounced on his Mother, pinning her to the floor. "This is all your fault!" He roared to her. "Kyuu would still be here and neither I nor this curse would exist, if it weren't for you!" And with that, he extended his claws, and slit his heartbroken and terrified Mother's throat before she even got a chance to react.

Suddenly, Kyuubi felt a wave of drowsiness. But why? He felt completely awake before, so how could he possibly-

The Ambipom stared at the scene before him, shocked. Kyuu-Or was it Kyuu_bi_?- Had just brutally killed his own _Mother_, right after he had evolved. He couldn't help but blame himself for everything- for suggesting that Kyuu should evolve, for not using that slumber orb as soon as Kyuu(bi?) started acting demonic, and, most importantly, for not even trying to stop the Ninetales from slaughtering his own Mother.

However, none of that seemed to matter right now. He had to dispose of Kyuu(bi?) before he hurt other innocent pokèmon. The only question was, how?

"Eureka!" he cheered. "I will eat his dreams, and then trap him in the cave with no other way to get out! With any luck, he will not remember. It's brilliant!"

He had absolutely no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

Hours later, Kyuubi came to, and as soon as he did, he felt a strange lack of thought and memory begin to fade, and the hunger began to rise again. He looked around the cave wildly for the Ambipom, and saw that the entrance was heavily blocked by a thick wall of stone. Sudden rage filled his now cursed body. "That bastard has left me here to rot!" he snarled.

The anger, however, soon faded away. Kyuubi realized he was now free to do whatever he desired, and world domination seemed like the _perfect_ start.

The Ninetales let the possibilities toss in his head. "I would do anything to get rid of this curse," he said.

Then he got an idea.

"So I shall gather an army of other Ninetales to help me destroy the curse itself, and help me rule the world!"

He then smiled to himself, for he knew _just_ where to start...

At a place called Treeshroud Forest.


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: A NEW BEGINNING**_

* * *

_One month later..._

_"Huuughh... Gh..."_

_"Hmph! Face it; There's no hope left for you... You're all-"_

_"__**SHUT UP!**__"_

_"...All of you are no longer able to even move. I'm sorry to say this, but your fate is sealed."_

_"N-no... We won't... You'll never get away with this!"_

_"Say what you like, but it's too late now. Like I just said, your fate is sealed._

_Now's your chance! Activate the Ul...!"_

_"No!"_

_"No!"_

_"No!"_

_"__**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**__"_

She awoke with a gasp. Panting heavily, she tried to make out what she had just dreamed of. Several voices, saying strange things... Not only that, but the voices themselves... They seemed so familiar...

_"I'm sorry to say this, but your fate is sealed."_

A chill ran up her spine. But why? Why did the sound of that voice make her feel so on edge? How could she-

"So! You've finally woken up, huh?"

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she was startled by the sudden sound of yet another familiar voice; this one, however, she knew off the back of her paw. She turned her head to a rather particular Eevee; She had darker fur than most of her species, along with a small snout and golden eyes.

She continued panting, gasping for air. She wished her friend wouldn't scare her like that; but then again, how would _she_ know?

When she finally calmed down, she sighed. "**Eva**," she said, shaken. "Please don't... Scare me like that, okay?"

The Eevee, Eva, frowned, and then shook her head nonchalantly. Then she said, in a similar manner, "**Megan**. Did you have one of those dreams again?" "Y-yes...!" She, or rather Megan, groaned, nodding.

Eva sighed. "That's crazy, Megan." She said. "You've been having these dreams ever since we defeated Darkrai. And when was that, last year? They should've gone away by now."

"Eva," Megan sighed again. "This isn't normal. And you _know_ that!"

"Of _coarse_ it's not!" The Eevee whined. "You've been having these dreams for so long, and they never go away! It's as if-"

"_Eva!_" Megan snapped. Then she sighed. "That's not what I ment. I believe these dreams are trying to tell me something, but I just don't know what. It's as if..." She pondered for a moment. "There's someone that needs my... _Our_ help! And fast!"

Eva sighed. "Megan," she said. "If that was true, we'd know every little detail about it."

"About what?"

"What they need our help with." Eva replied. Then she stepped forward. "So _anyway_, there's some thing I want you to look at."

"Huh?"

Eva pulled out a bottle from inside her ruff. Inside the bottle was a rolled up piece of paper. Megan recognized it as a job request. "I found this on the Beach." Eva said.

Megan sighed yet again. "Eva, you _know_ I don't take job requests from the Beach! The rewards are never good and-"

"Well, this one is different." Said the Eevee. "Open it up."

Megan took the job request out of the bottle and unfolded it. And it read:

_ Dear readers,_

_While exploring Treeshroud Forest, I misplaced my most prized possession: My beloved Fire Stone! I'm far too busy to go back to Treeshroud Forest to retrieve it, but I really want to evolve! In exchange for returning it, I'll give you a Lunar Ribbon. And some cash. I expect the fire stone to be returned safely._

_Kind regards,_

_Growlithe_

Megan read the letter over and over. The words "Lunar Ribbon" made her think her eyes were playing tricks on her. Never had she received a job request from the Beach that had such an amazing award. A Lunar Ribbon _and_ some money?

It was an offer she just couldn't refuse.

"Alright let's do it."

The Eevee cheered, and started jumping up and down. Megan sweatdropped.

* * *

Before they went off on their expedition, Megan and Eva decided to go to Treasure Town to get some "supplies". They went to the Kecleon Shop. There, the Kecleon Brothers gave them some surprising news.

"There have been reports of strange activity in Treesshroud Forest." Said the green Kecleon. The purple one said, "If the two of you are _sure_ you want to go there, I advise you be careful."

"We'll be _fine_!" Megan slightly shouted. But she would soon be proven wrong, and deep down inside, she _knew_ that.

But what she _didn't_ know was that as she and Eva were heading towards the Crossroads, a Haunter was stalking them.

"Well, well, _well!_" Said the Haunter with a mischievous cackle. "Master Kyuubi will surely be happy about _this_!" And with that, he flew off.

_** END OF CHAPTER 1**_


End file.
